chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Land Vehicles (Cars)
This article lists all land vehicles. These include anything that doesn't travel in the air or on the sea including cars. trucks, and tanks. Bikes are listed here. Also included below each vehicle is the description found when selecting this car in the Garage. Vehicle Tags Vehicles owned by the following groups have special cosmetic characteristics compared to regular traffic vehicles. *MCP: Owned by the MCP. Classic style red roof light as well as a siren. Matte gray paint. "MCP" on door in army stencil font. (Note: Does not apply to the Ford Falcon XB, which looks identical to the yellow MFP Pursuit from Mad Max. Also doesn't apply to the utility section, in which there is instead an amber light and no siren. *MCP Contractors: Owned by the MCP Contractors. Normal matte gray paint with a dual amber roof lights, no siren, and a black wrench symbol on the door. *MCP SPF: Owned by the Sentinels. Normal matte gray paint with normal red roof light. Gray eagle on top of black shield logo on doors. *VSTF: Owned by the VSTF. Matte dark blue paint. White ID code on fender in army stencil font. If marked as a police model, it has a modern light bar and siren. *NOGI: Owned by the NOGI. Metallic dark blue paint. Blue light on dashboard. *IT: Owned by IT. Is painted in metallic dark gray with pulsing orange lines differentiating in size along all sides of the vehicle. Single modern-style amber roof light but no siren. *IDF: Owned by the IDF. Painted matte olive drab with a gold IDF logo on the door. No light or siren. *LMBW: Owned by the LMBW mods. White with an orange stripe along the hood, roof, and trunk. Mod logo on the door. 80s style police lightbar and siren. *Bitdefender Hospital (BH): Owned by the Bitdefender Hospital. White with silver and red stripes along the side. Black star of life on the back doors, roof, and passenger and driver side doors. *24/7 Towing (T): Owned by 24/7 Towing. Orange with blue and white stripes along the side. 24/7 Towing logo on the doors. *UIA Coast Guard (UIACG): Owned by the UIA Coast Guard. Yellow with red "COAST GUARD" along the sides with a UCG logo on the hood. *United Taxi Service (UTS): Owned by the United Taxi Service. Yellow with a checker pattern along the sides and entire top of the car. UTS logo on passenger and driver side door. Taxi roof light that is toggled by tapping the siren/horn button. Note: Even cars marked with special tags can spawn in traffic as normal civilian vehicles, except for vehicles of the IDF, MCP SPF, MCP Contractors, and some VSTF and MCP vehicles, especially if they are too militarized for civilian use, too rare in real life to be common on the streets, or both. Vehicles marked with a "*" are not seen outside of livery being driven by civlians. Transmission Tags *S: Standard/manual transmission. *A: Automatic transmission. Cars with a standard transmission typically take slightly longer to shift, but they use less engine power, so they are more common in small cars with small engines. Modern cars, trucks, heavy machinery, and super and sports cars typically have automatic transmissions as it is easier to drive an automatic and the engines of those types of vehicles have power to spare to an automatic. Hatchback/Compact Cars with rear lift gates that are smaller than standard station wagons are classed as hatchbacks. *Scion xB **Because it's hip to be square. **S *Chevy Chevette **Join the Hatchback Squad today! **S *Honda CRX **One word: Rice. **S *Chrysler PT Cruiser **Based off your average 30s car with about the same amount of power. **A *BMW i3 (IT) **This is apparently what cars will look like in the future. **A *Chevy Spark **Gasoline version available only to the Koreans. **S *Volkswagen Golf Mk.1 **This is where the legend began. **S *Fiat 500 Abarth **This isn't actually fast. **S *Chevy Trax Concept **Wasn't this in a Michael Bay movie or something? **A *Ford Fiesta **More like "siesta". **S *AMC Pacer **Ah... The Mirth Mobile. **S *Nash Metropolitian **The most adorable car in the world. Think about it: If every one of your classmates were a 50s car, this would be the hot girl with a cute voice who everybody loved. **S *AMC Eagle SX4 **A 4 wheel drive car that came in many forms, including A sedan, a convertible, a wagon, a liftback such as this, and a Gremlin-like kammback, all of which are both surprisingly solid and cool looking. **A Coupes Coupes have only two doors and are often sportier than other cars on the road. *Ford Thunderbird (1957) **The hooker you had a crush one drove one of these. **S *Ford Thunderbird (2002) **In the golden age of retro designs, every company had to jump on the bandwagon. **A *Ford Super Deluxe Convertible **Look good when going to high school proms. **S *Volkswagen Beetle **Quite literally the definition of the people's car. **S *Chevy Bel Air **Doesn't come with Will Smith. **S *FMR Tg500 **Even an electric scooter made for kids is faster. **S *Nissan Skyline Sport Coupe **Only about 100 of these were made, and now you can destroy one! **A *BMW Isetta **So kawaii! **S *Plymouth Coupe **For private detectives who don't work for cartoons. **S *Mercedes 280SE **We think the sedan was better, too. **S *Hyundai Genesis Coupe **Because Hyundai think people don't know what a coupe is. **S *Lincoln Continental Mark V (NOGI) **This is the car you drove if you made porn in the 70s. **A *Honda Accord **A great coupe with a great track record when it comes to safety and practicality. Just get used to the below average top speed. **S *Buick Coupe **If Harper were alive in the 40s he'd probably drive one. **S *Mini Cooper Coupe **The only thing better is the one from the 60s. **A *Cadillac Series 62 **Favorite of corrupt Vice cops, typically the ones in good with Jewish gangsters and ratting out their cheating partners. **A *Lincoln Futura **Nananananananana... **A *Nash Metropolitian **An adorable and beautiful car that gave America the compact car. Even the people watching you drive by will love it. **S Sedans Sedans vary in performance, style, and luxury and are better suited for rough driving and passenger capacity while retaining a decent top speed. *Mercedes 300SEL Limo* (1962) (VSTF) **9/10 dictators agree that the 300SEL is the best car ever. **A *Mercedes 420SEL Limo* (1991) (VSTF) **Good for Middle Eastern oil barons and not much anything else. **A *Mercedes 300SEL* (1962) (UTS) **Some spy parody show used these as taxis, and now the UTS do for some reason. **A *Mercedes 420SEL (1991) (VSTF) (NOGI) **Burns reefers instead of gasoline. True story. **A *Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 **The first reliable automatic that started the cliche that no American drives a stick. **A *Ford LTD* (LMBW) **It doesn't actually stand for limited. In fact, the jury's still out on what it does stand for. **A *Lexus IS 250 (VSTF Police) **Flagship sedan with unique styling. **A *Edsel Ranger* (VSTF) **The grille still looks like a vagina. **A *Plymouth Sedan **Used to belong to a police force in a crime filled city whose name has been long since forgotten. *BMW 328i (VSTF Police) **Popular with the German police and Asians, but mostly Asians. **A *Audi A4 **For guys who want a TT but have a family. **A *Mercedes G4* (VSTF) **Don't ask how we got one. **A *Lexus LS 450* (VSTF Police) **Not as quite reliable as a Mercedes W126, but it certainly looks like one. **A *Toyota Avalon* (VSTF Police) (IT) **Pretty good car, aside from the suspension being made from rocks stacked on top of each other. **A *Cadillac Series 75* (VSTF) **A favorite of gangsters, and also surprisingly fast. *Lincoln Continental Convertible **Perhaps a roof would help in the event of, say, a sniper. **A *Dodge Monaco* (LMBW) **Icon of redneck cops in the 70s. **S *Lincoln Town Car Limo* (VSTF) **Ride in 90s class, with custom 70s style retractable headlights. **A *Ford Fusion (LMBW) **Sold as the Mondeo everywhere else, which is a better name. **A *Chevy Impala (UTS) **At least the Mexicans aren't driving the new ones around. **A *Hyundai Sonata (IT) (UTS) **Looks pretty nice for a car that was designed by people who can't even see. **A *Checker Marathon* (UTS) (MCP) **State vehicle of New York. True story. **S *Hyundai Elantra (IT) **A sporty compact sedan for the person who wants a car with enough room for some friends but doesn't want trouble parking. **S *Dodge Charger (2015) (LMBW) **Some gangbanger in some other game series people say we ripped off drives one. You can, too. **A *Dodge Diplomat* (NOGI) **What was a compact is now a mid size, what was a mid size is now a full size, and what was a full size is now the longest limousine in the world. **A *Citroen DS* (UTS) **A surprisingly innovative car that is the favorite of many. **S *GAZ 3102 Volga (NOGI) **For the communist folks who, for some reason, earned more than everyone else. **S *Ford Crown Victoria* (LMBW) (VSTF Police) **Cops and the old people love it. **A *Acura TL* (IT) **Some big time superhero movie was full of these. Big marketing ploy, I think. **A *Chevy Volt (IT) **Think of all the ozone you're saving as your old battery rots and leaks in a landfill over hundreds of years. **A *Ford Deluxe* (MCP) **For Red Army servicemen disguised as US Army servicemen. **S *Pontiac Chieftan **A refreshing look, especially after 4 years of war. **S *Citroen 2CV **Although designed as a cheap car for the people of France after WWII, this particular model was produced in 1981 and features rectangular headlights, and the model continued until 1990. **S *Tucker Torpedo (VSTF) **A sad story of a man with an idea for a great car who soon fell from greatness. There are many like it in a capitalist society, and sadly there is no way to eliminate it completely. **A *Ford Custom 300 **It appears your friend got a new car while you were in the can. **A Station Wagons Whether it's a grannymobile or a turbo, wagons can vary in performance and strength. *Volvo 240 Turbo **They're boxy, but they're good. **A *Ford LTD Country Squire **You think you hate it now, but wait till you drive it. **A *Chevy Nomad **For the man who wants a Bel Air but has a family of 6 or more. **S *Edsel Bermuda **The top of the line Edsel wagon that is a rare right in these days. **A *Mercedes E Class **Sporty wagon for the sporty family. **A *Mercury Eight **Unlike some other wagons that have been made, the wood on the side is 100% authentic. **S *Volvo 1800ES **The definition of a proper shooting brake, fit for any gentleman. **S *Cadillac Eldorado Wagon **It needs suspension work and shocks, brakes, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end... And only for $4800! (Which is $10,000 when adjusted for inflation. Sorry this bit killed the reference.) **A Performance Sports and supercars are designed for one thing only: Speed. *Lamborghini Miura **Used by the Yakuza in a game only people alive in 1999 can remember. **S *Ferrari 250 GTO **The legend is here. **S *Austin Healey Sprite **Also known as the "bugeye" Sprite. **S *Allard P1 **A sort of hidden gem in the world of British sports cars. Simply beautiful. **A *Alfa Romeo 8C **12 year olds be like, "OMG THIS IS LIKE WHAT ABRAHAM LINCOLN HAD I WANT THE COMPETIZONE OMG!!!" **S *Chevy Corvette C2 ** **A *Toyota 2000GT **A classic Japanese sports car that may have been somewhat an inspiration for the folks who brought up the blueprints for the 86/FR-S and BRZ. **S *Mercedes 300SL **Don't get in a rollover and land on your roof; from that point on, there is no escape. **S *Lamborghini Countach **Coon-tash. It means "drop dead sexy" in Piedmontese (Northern region of Italy) slang. **M *Nissan Sport Sedan* (IT) **Just a concept... You thought. **A *Aston Martin DB5 **Note from our lawyers: We had the ejector seat and machine guns removed for legal reasons. **S *BMW M4 **4 Series coupe, but with an M badge and an extra $20,000 added to the price tag. **A *Ferrari California **This one is was better than the new one, trust me. **S *Maserati 3500 GT **A classy Italian GT car with fuel injection. You can't beat it. **S *Lamborghini Aventador **Every 11 year old's wet dream. **A *Aston Martin V8 Vantage **Fact: You can't make "Vantage" sound cool without saying it in a British accent. Go ahead, try it. **A *DMC DeLorean **Like the Tucker '48, it started out as a man with a dream, but the dream soon fell to exploiting the Irish people when they needed help the most. It doesn't time travel, either. **A *Datsun 240Z **The original drift king. **S *Jensen Interceptor **Never used as a detective's car on any 70s TV show, until three British guys used it in a modern TV show. **S *Cadillac XLR **Not all Cadillacs are for old, retired folk. **S *Mercedes SLS AMG **The rebirth of a legend. **A *Mercedes SLK **Looks surprisingly familiar in pink. **S *Aston Martin One-77 **There's only 77, but that shouldn't stop you from mindlessly blowing one up. **A *Audi 100 Quattro S1* (NOGI) **You can feel all the horsepower it's lost over the years. **S *Lancia Stratos **So ugly it's damn near the most beautiful car ever made. **S *Scion FR-S **This is how you can drift on a budget. **S *Mazda RX3 **This liftback may look old, but under the hood is something that could, with enough love, compete with the legendary 240Z. **S *Maserati Granturismo **"Gran turismo is one word," says Maserati. **S *Kaiser Darrin **A beautiful sports car with neat sliding doors. However, to call it a fast car is a bit of an overstatement. This car simply doesn't put its money where its mouth is, and at a price of $4000, nobody else would put their money near its mouth either. **S *Chevy Corvette C7 **Those edges... **A *Cadillac CTS-V **This fine automobile is more race car than grandpa car. **S *Chevy Corvette Stingray Concept **Don't get... *Puts on sunglasses* Sideswiped. **A *Ford Falcon XB* (MCP) **Don't cop any saucepans in the throat. **A *Hudson Hornet **It's fabulous. **S *Chevy Corvette C1 **The birth of a legend. **S *Pontiac Solstice **They went out with a bang, Pontiac. Rest in peace. **S Muscle Muscle cars are very fast, very tough, and very American. *Chevy Camaro (1969) **Teehee, 69. **S *Chevy Camaro RS* (1970) (MCP) **Brick was gonna use this in the Quagmire 500, but he chose the Superbird instead. Now the MCP uses them. **A *Chevy Camaro (2015) **Every 10 year old thinks it can transform into a robot. **S *Plymouth Superbird **NASCAR and Quagmire 500 champion. Harper's favorite. **S *Mercury Cougar **Unlike a 50 year old person cougar, this 50 year old car Cougar won't try to hit on you youngsters out there. **S *Ford Mustang Boss 429 **It's not just a boss. It's ''the ''boss. **S *Chevy Chevelle (1966) **Why did everyone forget this one? **A *Dodge Challenger (2016) **The legend is back. **A *Chevy Chevelle (1970) **This is why people forgot the '66. **S *Ford Mustang **"The indicators are pretty cool. 10/10" -Ford. **A *Chevy El Camino SS* (MCP) **The mullet of automobiles: Business in front, party out back. **S *AMC Gremlin X* (MCP) **For the man who wants both power and practicality. Despite its image, this is a great car. **S *Chevy Malibu SS Convertible **Just enough room in the trunk for a twist contest trophy, and the seat is comfortable enough for a gangster's wife who is ODing. **S *Dodge Charger (1969) **Dixie tune plays; rednecks swooning* **S *Ford Mustang Mach 1 **Known as Eleanor by those who were born before Y2K. No, we're not referencing the remake made in Y2K. **S *Dodge Challenger **The definition of American muscle. **S *Plymouth Hemi Cuda **Rare as hell and just as sought after. **A *AMC Marlin **A more luxurious alternative to an AMX or Javelin. **A *Ford Mustang Fastback **It would most likely outrun a '69 Charger. **S *Ford Maverick Grabber **A surprisingly fast car, considering it was a step below the 'Stang and designed as a gas sipping subcompact that most likely saved Ford millions when the gas crisis rolled around a few years later. **S Trucks *Subaru BRAT* (MCP) **Ronald Reagan owned one. He knew style. **S *Toyota Hilux **Dream truck of every time traveler, first truck of every 20-something millionaire. **S *Toyota Tacoma **You can even lock up future resistance leaders in the back. **A *Dodge M80* (IT) **Dodge should have made this truck. But you can still drive it here. **A *Toyota Tundra* (T) (UCG) (MCP) **Every bro has one. **A *GMC Sierra Dually **For the man with a small dick. **A *Chevy C/K **Most people just call it the "Chevy truck". **S *Hummer H3T* (VSTF) **Enough room in the back for a Norse god or two. **A *Jeep Gladiator Concept* (T) (IT) (UIACG) (MCP) **Fucking Chrysler Group and not making sick ass concept pickups! **A *Ford Bronco* (LMBW) **Patrol for sharks and criminals. **S *Dodge COE Pickup* (MCP) (VSTF) **For when a standard truck just isn't enough. **A *Mercedes G63 6x6* (VSTF) (UCG) (IT) **Consider it a modern, pickup version of Hitler's G4. **A *GMC CCKW* (IDF) (Only found in IDF livery in the Internetional Armor Museum) **Whoop those Kraut asses, boys! **S *Chevy Silverado **A reliable workman's pickup. **A *Ram 3500 (T) (MCP Contractors) **Are you compensating for something? **A *Dodge M37* (MCP) **Hold on... Nope, no alien remains in the back. No Soviet chick driving, either. **S *Chevy SSR (IT) **Enough hood room for a quick engine, and enough good looks to attract attention, but not enough space in the back for cargo, ironically. **S *Toyota Land Cruiser* (IDF) (VSTF) **Tough contest between this and a Jeep. The Aussies love it, though. **A *AM General M35* (VSTF) (IDF) (MCP) (T) **Aside from the CCKW, this is one of the most famous military trucks ever. **A SUVs Most SUVs trade some toughness of a truck for extra speed and capacity. *Chevy Suburban* (1986) (MCP) **A lot of these are in bad condition. Not this one. **A *Chevy Suburban (2015) (MCP) (BH) **The longest running American car model is staying. **A *Nissan Juke **Metal replica of a frog on wheels. **A *Chevy Suburban* (2006) (MCP) (MCP SPF) (UCG) **Favorite of the Secret Service, fire chiefs, and stay at home moms. **A *Nissan Murano Cabriolet* (T) **...Why? **S *Jeep Wagoneer* (MCP) **If you own one, your husband might be a drug dealer. **A *BMW X6 (IT) (BH) **The definition of a crossover. **A *Jeep Wrangler **Lesbians love Wranglers as much as Brick loves lesbians. *Jeep CJ7* (MCP) (UCG) **Great for guys hunting for self aware robots in the 80s. **S *UAZ 469* (VSTF Police) (VSTF) **The Soviet's shittier version of the jeep. **S *UAZ 469 Convertible* (VSTF Police) (VSTF) **Let the top down, comrade. OH SHIT, NO! IS FUCKING BLIZZARD, LET THE TOP UP, COMRADE! **S *Honda Crosstour **Move over, X6. It's my time to shine. **A *Toyota 4Runner **This thing looks aggressive as fuck. Watch out. **A *Toyota C-HR **Did Toyota make a bet with Nissan that they could make an SUV uglier than the Juke? If they did, they totally win. **A *VPG MV-1 **Purpose built taxi whose main goal was to give people in wheelchairs a break when it came to entering and exiting a vehicle. **A *Chevy HHR* (IT) **They made a turbo one. That's not what this is though. But you can buy a turbo in the Chop Shop if it helps. **A *Land Rover Defender* (IDF) **Probably the last true off road vehicle from Land Rover. **A Vans They may not be fast, but they can take a serious beating and still deliver a large amount of people to their destination safely. *Chevy Corvan* (MCP) **Abandoned by Chevy due to its shady ass suspension system, it has been the favorite of the MCP for years. **S *Nissan NV Passenger (IT) (UTS) **Pretty American for a Japanese van. **A *Nissan NV* (IT) **It might be faster than an MCP Corvan, but it doesn't look as nice. **A *Nissan NV Ion Cannon* (IT) **Explode people and cars into a glowing purple mess with this cannon hidden inside a roof that splits in two to reveal this cutting edge technology. **A *UAZ 452* (VSTF) (BH) **Ambulance of choice for the Soviets. **S *Ford Airstream (IT) **Not a trailer. **A *Dodge Panel Van* (MCP) **The guy selling it said a gang of weasels once drove it. I call bullshit. **S *UAZ 452DG* (VSTF) **For hauling even more people through the Russian winter. **S *Toyota Sienna (UTS) **Probably the most popular minivan out there. **A *Chevy Express **Lusted after by after school programs and blue collar workers. **A *Ford Econoline* (BH) **The wheels make the van look faster than it actually is. **A *GMC Vandura **I pity the fool who doesn't own one. **A *Citroen 2CV Van **Unlike the regular 2CVs, this van version was a bit rarer, so it might see some objections if it's on the chopping block. **S *Clark Cortez Triaxle* (MCP SPF) **Every time they run, take a shot. **A *Chevy HHR Panel* (IT) **A modern interpretation of the classic sedan delivery. **A *Pontiac Sedan Delivery **If the MCP was founded in the 50s, this would be their flagship vehicle, especially considering the Corvan wouldn't exist for another 10 years. *Winnebago Brave **A stubby little motorhome that is probably one of the most well known. *Citroen H Van **Just like the 2CV, it was designed for the French people after WWII, but was produced until 1981. Not exactly a rare vehicle, but at least it's a piece of history. **S *GMC Motorhome **70s style from an unexpected source. **A *GMC CCKW Box Truck **Move in surplus WWII style. Emergency/Public Service *Ford C Series Fire Truck **Popular 40 years ago and popular with countries 40 years behind. **A *Ford C Series Arial Fire Truck **Just try moving this thing around without someone to steer the trailer. **A *LaFrance Model 700 Fire Truck **First some LAPD detective who cheated on his wife drove one, then a car collector with a big chin drove one, and now you drive one. Talk about a small world! **A *Mercedes CapaCity L **This thing must be so fun to turn. **A *Crown Supercoach School Bus **Back in the 70s and 80s, it wasn't a B Series, it was this. **A *Ford B Series School Bus **Back in the 70s and 80s, if it wasn't a Supercoach, it was this. **A *Pierce Arrow Pumper Fire Truck **Fast and able to plow through anything, especially those asswipes that don't pull over in a fucking emergency. **A *Mercedes Econic Garbage Truck Front Loader **This is how they do it in Deutchland. **A *Autocar ACX Garbage Truck Rear Loader **Your friendly garbage truck, driven by your friendly illegal Mexican. **A *Autocar ACX Side Loader **An arm that picks up trash cans! How cool is that? **A *Mercedes Zetros Fire Truck **Mercedes has the market cornered on everything except sex toys. **A *Optare MetroCity **Your classic city bus. **A *General American Aerocoach Triple Decker **Boy, the 50s were great. **A *AEC Routemaster **Loved by British people and British people who practice magic as well. **A *AM General M35 Fire Truck **Bought for cheap and turned into something useful. **A *Chevy C-30 Fire Chief Truck **Maybe a nice lady who is actually a robot might drive it remotely. **A *New Way King Cobra Garbage Truck (Rear loader) **Hopefully the cab will block the smell. **A *Mercedes G4 Fire Truck **I think the Czechs used some G4 fire engines. It's nice Hitler considered the practicality of his car after he shot himself and the war ended. **A *Ford F350 Ambulance (BH) **This iconic machine is favored for its speed, strength, and room. **A *Prevost XLII **Your average yet top of the line tour bus. Industrial *Terex-Demag AC 160 **Watch out for cyborgs in leather on the hook. **A *Armored Caterpillar 9DR (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **Some other army called the IDF use these. What a bunch of wannabes. **A *Caterpillar 789D (MCP Contractors) **Big enough for you? **A *Iveco Stralis Cement Mixer **Iveco is such a cool name. I don't know why. **A *Caterpillar 854G **For when you don't really need tracks. **A *Caterpillar 336F XE (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **Your basic excavator. **A *Terex Explorer 5500 **A quite futuristic looking crane truck. **A *AM General M35 Dump Truck (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **There's something so appealing about a military dump truck. **A *Terex O&K RH400 **Found near the Egyptian pyramids with some other construction vehicles in an empty lot in an unusual red and white color scheme. **A *Mack Granite Cement Mixer (MCP Contractors) **Found parked next to that red and white shovel excavator in Egypt with a modified hood ornament. **A Armored *Daimler-Ferret Scout Car* (MCP SPF) **Is it just me, or is there a robot who's named himself on the bumper? **S *Tiger I* (MCP) **The most feared tank in Hitler's arsenal. **S *M4 Sherman* (MCP) **Strength in numbers. **S *Leclerc DNG* (VSTF) (IDF) **The crane might be useful for things like towing stuck tanks, or just looking cool. **A *Leclerc DNG "Shredder"* (IDF) (MCP) **This is fucking brutal. **A *M1117* (MCP) (IDF) **Who says wheeled vehicles aren't suited for military applications? **A *T55* (VSTF) **Totally not an M48 Patton ripoff. **A *M1 Abrams* (IDF) **If you wear a helmet, you love it. If you wear a bomb, you hate it. **A *M2 Bradley* (IDF) (IT) **The company that makes it is called BAE. Lel. **A *A7V* (MCP) (VSTF) (Only displayed outside the Internetional Armor Museum in MCP and VSTF colors) **The only German tank in WWI is at your disposal. **S *Mark V* (IDF) (IT) (Only displayed outside the Internetional Armor Museum in IDF and IT colors) **First a circus train, then a ship, then a speedboat, then a motorbike, then a zeppelin, then a biplane, then a car, now this, and all for a stupid cup. **S *M113* (IDF) (MCP) **Nam is calling. **A *Stryker* (MCP) (VSTF) (IDF) **Strike hard, strike fast, and strike deep. **A *Lenco BearCat* (IDF) (IT) (VSTF Police) **One word: Savage. **A *Humvee* (IDF) (VSTF) **Better than a Jeep, but sadly without the same cheery spirit about it. **A *Humvee Grenade Launcher* (VSTF) (IDF) **Either wait for the grenade to arm mid flight or launch it into people directly for a not so non leathal version of the non leathal bean bag. **A *Humvee Tesla Coil* (IT) **This one is equipped that temporarily disables vehicles and electrocutes enemy personnel to death. **A *AM General Humvee Ion Cannon* (IT) **Fires ionized atoms that will melt almost anything. **A *Humvee Machine Gun* (VSTF) (IDF) **Can't go wrong with a good old .50 caliber. **A *Oshkosh M1070* (MCP) (IT) (VSTF) **Good for hauling tanks and splattering people all over the grille. **A *Oshkosh M1070 Tow Truck* (T) (VSTF) (IT) **Some Hispanic dude with a grappling hook gave it to us. Said he found it on some island in the Pacific. **A *Oshkosh M1070 Phase Cannon* (IT) **Dissolve people and vehicles with extreme awesomeness. **A *MRAP Cougar H* (IDF) **Featuring air conditioning to cool you back down to a chilly (In Iraq) 75 degrees Fahrenheit. **A *MRAP Cougar HE* (IDF) **Two more wheels means six more soldiers. **A *Mercedes Wikia 1* (VSTF) **The near indestructible limousine of Sannse herself, looking like a '91 300SEL but based on a semi truck chassis. **A Big Rigs *Peterbilt 389 **Some guy who made a viral inspirational video speech gave it to us. He said it no longer works, although everything in it runs perfect. Who knows what he was referring to. It does have a cool flame job though. **A *Kenworth 524 **Classic big rig that still does the job right. **S *International Sightliner **An unusual looking truck with bonus visibility. **S *Dodge COE **"Flat nose" would be stretching the meaning of the term. **A *Ford C Series **The original flat nose truck. **A *Mercedes Actros (IT) **German truckers love it. It isn't really seen anywhere else, though. **A *Ural 4320 8x8* (VSTF) **It can defeat even the roughest of Russian roads. **A *Ural 4320* (VSTF) **Back when the USSR was still a thing, this towed a trailer that held nukes. Now it tows trailers that holds vodka. **A *MAZ 547 Missile Truck* (VSTF) **Sadly, the missile is disarmed. **A *Chevy Kodiak **Next time, trust big rig making to the people who stick to making big rigs. **A *Chevy Kodiak Box Van **Your typical moving truck. **A *Freightliner FLA **Looks like the truck that apparently slammed right into a psychopathic biker in the Outback. The cop that saw it seemed pretty satisfied, though. **A *Freightliner FLA Tow Truck* (T) **Witnesses say some cop that could somehow turn into liquid chased some kid on a dirtbike in this kind of truck through a reservoir. Where do people get these stories? **A *Scania R730 (MCP SPF) **A favorite of truckers in Europe and people who play games about truckers in Europe. **A Trailers *Standard Trailer **The classic. *Flatbed Trailer **Used to hauling many an excavator, water tank, or any other thing that won't fit in a box trailer. *Tank Carrier Trailer* (MCP) (IDF) (IT) (VSTF) **It's not like they can just drive on the road. *Tanker Trailer **Shoot at it at close range for an instant test on whether you're gullible or not. *Car Transport Trailer (T) **Hopefully they're all tied down. *Brick's Executive Trailer* (MCP SPF) **Complete with a couch, TV, bed, gun rack, and a phone charger. Utility *Taylor-Dunn BT-248 GT* (IT) **So many seats you can't even see the wheels. *Taylor-Dunn B-200* (MCP) **Your standard burden cart. Have some fun inside a building, in a parking lot, on the street, anywhere. *PiggyBack PB50 (VSTF) (MCP) (IT) **The most maneuverable vehicle ever invented. *Taylor-Dunn K-45* (MCP) **A one passenger truck. The part next to the cab looks big enough for someone to sit on, though. *Taylor-Dunn ET-3000 **ET won't need to phone home with this. It'll be a breeze with its electric engine and... Uh... Working doors, and uh... Other features. *Taylor-Dunn C-420* (MCP) (IDF) **It's called 420. Now you know it's good. *Taylor-Dunn C-425 GT* (IT) (VSTF) **It looks like a bumper car. I guess when you're bored of carrying cargo you can use it as one. *Taylor-Dunn TC30/60 (IDF) (IT) (MCP) (VSTF) **It can be seen towing luggage at airports. Not much else, though. That's what "purpose built" means. *E-Z-Go Freedom TXT 2+2 **It's not street legal. But that obviously won't stop you. *Passenger Trailer **Take your friends on a wild ride. *Cargo Trailer **Good for loading boxes onto, but I guess you could stand on it as well. Just tell the driver to not make any sudden stops or accelerations. *Luggage Trailer **Used in airports. A huge train of them might slow you down a bit.